big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
PlushGarrett123
PlushGarrett123 is a houseguest in Big Brother 3 & Big Brother: Redemption. Biography Big Brother 3 Bio Plush was a houseguest in Big Brother 3, Who is most known for his use of being a pawn for nominations like Mimi from BB2 with having the same nomination count as Mimi from BB2 and Tice from BB1. He didn't win a single competition during his time in the house. His pawn luck ran out in Week 6.2 when he was put for his final and last time along the block with Jojo. He was sadly evicted by a Sole Vote by HOH, as the first ever BB tied occured. He placed 6th overrall and is the 4th Juror to the BB3 Jury House. Big Brother: Redemption Retrieved pre-season. How excited are you to be cast for BBR? I'm so flipping excited that I get a seconded chance like omg thank you so much. What will you change this time around, being cast as a second chancer? What I'd change around would probably not throwing all the comps. (As that strategy got me nowhere) And maybe not floating. What three words describe you the best and why? Likeable, (unless you make a good game move and receive hate.) Humorous, And strategic :) Who would you love to play with this season? I'd love to play with Quinn this season, like me and him are bros. (Not irl but you get the point) Anything else you'd like to add? The blue person has returned...Hopefully not to flop. Bio Plush was one of the thirteen returning players cast for a second chance in Big Brother: Redemption. Upon entering the house, Plush was dead set on evolving from what his last performance proved to be. During Sinner Raven's HOH reign week 1, he was able to secure safety without making himself an obvious threat. Following that, he won the trivia HOH, and put up two inactive players. Diorbarbie & NikkiVonTeese. This kept majority of the house off his tail, as they saw the nominations as reasonable. Plush kept to himself week 2, not putting himself in the spotlight. Week 3 he scored the VETO win during Bielof2's HOH reign and kept the nominations of Dior and FleurpetaIs in place. This lead to Dior ultimately being evicted and re-entering the house, following Fleur's personal choice to exit the game. The following week, Raven was motivated to use his HOH reign wisely and target social and competitive threats. Thus both Krystal78911 and Jls599 were nominated. At the POV, Alyssa Monet won and saved Krystal. As a result, Plush was named the replacement nominee and subsequently evicted and place into the jury house as the first juror of the season. Overall he placed 10th. Host Opinion Plush was a very fun player in Big Brother 3. I say fun because honestly, that's all I think about when "Plush" comes to mind. It's fascinating how a player could be perceived as weak yet be so determined to fight for themselves regardless. Although nominated 5 times, Plush truly never gave up. His determination and activeness even after being evicted was extremely cool to see from somebody. Of course, this was not the last of Plush. He made a grant re-entry in Big Brother: Redemption. This time around I was actually really proud of how Plush did improve. Sure he didn't win 100 competitions but won a few to show his worth and made wise moves to benefit himself. His social game could of been WAY better but meh, you can't win them all! A great player who definitely showed his worth returning for a second time. Thanks for playing, Plush! Player History - Big Brother 3 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother: Redemption Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History } | JollyJaymee | Yes |} Trivia Category:BB3 Jury Category:HouseGuests Season 3 Category:7th Place Category:BBR Houseguests Category:BBR Jury Category:9th Place